El Sueño de Jupiter
by gregorioabel
Summary: Sailor Jupiter se perdió en el Tiempo. ¿Donde esta? ¿Podrá regresar al Milenio de Plata o vivirá una vida como una mujer común?
1. Chapter 1

Este es el segundo FanFiction que hago, es de uno de los personajes mas lindos que recuerdo del anime. Espero que les guste.

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y todos lo derechos corresponden a su autora.

Con ustedes "EL SUEÑO DE JUPITER"

ACTO 1

En una noche de tormenta en un camino alejado un solitario alguacil hacia su recorrida nocturna por las afueras de la ciudad.

A pesar de las condiciones climáticas, seguía con su derrotero, la tristeza y soledad en los días de tormenta eran más acentuadas. Tras varios kilómetros la tormenta era más fuerte y tras perder el control de su móvil en reiteradas veces decidió orillarse y esperar a que mejoren las condiciones para continuar. Varios minutos casi sin ver para afuera los rayos comenzaron a caer en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Aun estando a una distancia prudencial prefirió alejarse. Unos metros adelante un fuerte rayo el cual tenía un tenue tono purpura golpea delante a la unidad haciendo que el vehículo se detuviera al instante, solo las luces delanteras se mantuvieron encendidas.

A pesar del peligro decide bajar y ver si la unidad tenía algún daño de consideración, el cual a simple viste no tenía nada. Igualmente ve en el camino y encuentra un cráter de aproximadamente 10 metros de circunferencia. Sorprendido enfoca con su linterna y alcanza a ver una figura en el fondo del cráter. Con mucha dificultad por la lluvia logra llegar hasta el cuerpo y ve que era una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, no más de ello calculo. El revisa si estaba viva y la gira para verle la cara, le llamo la atención el atuendo de la joven, llevaba una especie de disfraz de marinera color verde con una tiara dorada con una antena que estaba sobresaliente. Él la toma en sus brazos y con esfuerzo la lleva hasta el móvil y la pone a resguardo en el asiento del acompañante. Cuando se sienta detrás del volante un brillo emanó de la joven y el disfraz de marinera desapareció quedando vestida con ropa casual. Sorprendido no supo qué hacer por lo que decidió llevarla hasta un centro asistencial para que la revisen su estado. Tras un largo camino llego hasta el lugar, la cargo y la bajo hasta la sala de atención. Luego de atenderla, la doctora amiga del alguacil, le dijo que está bien y que tendría que dejarla descansar por estar bajo un fuerte shock.

Horas más tarde la joven despierta sin saber donde estaba, tenía jaqueca y estaba algo desorientada.

\- Tranquila, ya estas a salvo. – Dice el joven alguacil levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunta la joven tapándose con la sabana de la camilla

\- En el centro de atención de Copeland, condado de Idajo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Makoto Kimo. – Responde algo aturdida - ¿Quién es usted y porque estoy aquí?

\- Soy el Alguacil en Jefe Robert Durán de la Oficina del Alguacil del pueblo de Copeland, anoche la encontré durante la tormenta, estabas desmayada y te traje aquí.

\- ¿Mi ropa, mis cosas donde están? - Pregunta Makoto preocupada.

\- Su ropa se está secando y no había nada más que un estropeado bolígrafo entre sus pertenencias – Responde sacándolo de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Devuélvamelo! - Dice incorporándose algo nerviosa.

\- No sin antes decirme que hacía en medio de la tormenta y porque no hay registros de tu persona. – Responde con firmeza el alguacil.

\- Solo devuélvamelo, tengo que regresar. – Dice con preocupación.

\- Me temo que hasta que no me diga lo que necesito no la podré dejarla ir. - Finaliza Durán poniéndose de pie guardando el bolígrafo de la joven en la chaqueta.

\- Espere. ¡Deme mi bolígrafo! – Ordena Makoto.

\- Estaré afuera, cámbiese y hablaremos en la oficina del alguacil. – Responde sin dar caso a lo que dijo Makoto.

\- Pero me tengo que ir, no lo entiende, ¡Es importante! – Continua Makoto exaltada.

\- Trate de entender esto señorita, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, usted apareció en el medio de la nada, y precisamente no con vestimentas normales.

\- Quiere decir que... ¡No diga nada por favor! – Pide preocupada.

\- No sé lo que vi, pero hasta ahora soy el único. Solo acompáñeme a mi oficina y arreglaremos el asunto.

Makoto se levanta algo mareada aun, y tras cambiarse con ropa limpia que le había dejado en la mesa, acompaña al oficial. Salen en silencio y suben a la camioneta del alguacil, unas cuadras después llegan a las oficinas del alguacil. Estacionan enfrente, Durán saca las llaves, abre la puerta y da vueltas un cartel que decía "Estoy recorriendo en caso de emergencia llame al 555-..."

\- ¿No hay nadie aquí? - Pregunta Makoto sorprendida.

\- Claro que hay alguien, mi asistente. – Silva con los dedos en la boca y aparece un perro mitad ovejero alemán y mitad labrador. – He aquí a mi asistente Ganimedes. - El perro lejos de ir con su dueño va a la joven y le comienza a festejar con alegría. - No entiendo, nunca es así con la gente que no conoce, debe ser una señal de que eres buena persona.

\- ¿Por qué se llama así? – pregunta Makoto mientras el perro saltaba encima de ella.

\- Lo encontré de cachorro cuando estaba mirando a través de un telescopio los planetas…

\- ¿O mejor dicho Júpiter? – Interrumpe Makoto.

\- ¿Sabes de astronomía entonces? - Pregunta el alguacil mientras chascaba sus dedos llamando a su perro para que se calme un poco.

\- He leído algo del sistema solar – Responde con un tono casual y cambiando de tema pregunta. - ¿Eres el único policía aquí?

\- Es un pueblo tranquilo, y nadie quería el puesto, además hasta que reconstruya mi casa, no tengo donde ir, así que mientras conserve el empleo vivo aquí. Pasa por aquí – Abre una puerta y ella entra seguida del perro. – Tu no Gani, afuera. Toma asiento – Dice tras sacarse la campera y guardar su arma en el escritorio, toma una cafetera y sirve una taza de café frio. - ¿Quieres uno?

\- Por favor – Responde Makoto educadamente mientras tomaba asiento.

Durán sirve dos tasas y las coloca en un microondas, pone unos minutos y se sienta delante de ella.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu historia y que hace una joven en medio de un bosque con ropa de marinero?

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el pueblo de Copeland condado de Idajo, Estados Unidos cerca de la frontera con Canadá.

\- ¿Como pude haber llegado hasta aquí? – En ese momento recuerda que en medio de la batalla cruza sus poderes con Sailor Plutón – ¡No puede ser! – Dice agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Que no puede ser? – Pregunta intrigado.

\- No debería estar aquí… además - mira en rededor- ¿Qué año es?

\- Es Agosto del 99. – Responde por inercia - ¿Cómo que no lo sabías?

\- No puede ser. ¿Cómo volveré? – Se pregunta a ella misma preocupada.

-¿Volver a donde, de donde eres, cuántos años tienes? Vamos dime algo. – Suena la alarma del microondas, se levanta a retirar las tasas, deja uno delante de él y le da a la joven la cual lo toma con ambas manos, ella se mostraba muy preocupada. - ¿Deseas comer algo? – Dice Robert como para no presionarla tanto.

\- No, está bien, pero por favor, devuélveme mi bolígrafo.

\- Veo que es importante - Él lo saca de su campera y se lo da. Ella lo toma y lo mira desanimada.

\- Esta roto... No podre volver - Continua Makoto consternada.

\- ¿Volver a donde?

\- No me lo creerías, además si no puedo hacer andar esto, no podre demostrarte la verdad.

\- ¿La cual es? – Pregunta intrigado cruzando ambas manos.

\- ... No me lo va a creer... – Ella larga un suspiro – Vengo de Tokio, tengo 23 años, vivo sola y no tengo familia.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? En el medio de la noche y de esa tormenta.

\- No sé como decírtelo sin que me tomes por loca, - Baja la cabeza y con su mano acaricia el bolígrafo. – De seguro me quedare varada en este lugar un buen rato.

\- Entonces señorita Makoto… cual es la verdad o tendré que informar a migraciones.

\- Por favor no llame a nadie, créame, cuando pueda me iré como llegue, pero no informe que estoy aquí. – Pide nerviosa la joven.

\- No es lo que quiera, es mi deber, además no puede justificar nada de lo que me dice, no hay nada de lógica ni argumento alguno como para que no informe su presencia…

\- Caí en un agujero de espacio-tiempo… - Dice Makoto con los ojos cerrados.

-… ¿un qué? - Pregunta el alguacil sorprendido.

\- Sabia que no lo creería, pero es la verdad, no soy de este tiempo, vengo del futuro. – Dice con sinceridad mirando al alguacil a los ojos.

\- Quieres decir que eres una viajera del tiempo y que no traes nada contigo como para justificar tu historia, en el futuro no tienen posiciones, identificación o algo que justifique lo que dices. – Responde Robert escéptico.

\- Si las tengo, pero no las llevo conmigo cuando estoy en el palacio.- Se defiende Makoto molesta.

\- ¿Palacio? ¿Eres una princesa o qué? – Pregunta intrigado por la fabula que estaba escuchando.

\- Soy una de las princesas que protege a la reina… si esto no estuviese roto te lo mostraría y pronto me iría de tu mundo. Nunca creerías esto, estoy segura. –Responde Makoto recostándose molesta en su silla.

\- La verdad, no le creo, pero hay otra cosa. Si yo no hubiese visto de donde saliste y que tu ropa se transformo cuando estabas en ese cráter… No lo sé… además… me resultas confiable.

\- ¿Entonces me ayudara? – Pregunta esperanzada.

\- Si, lo intentare al menos, siempre y cuando no vea que me estas engañando. Por cierto, tendrás que quedarte en esta vieja oficina del alguacil.

\- No será problema, le agradezco oficial.

\- Hagamos una cosa, volvamos donde te encontré, quizás haya algo que puedas usar… Por cierto, puedes llamarme Robert. – Dice tomando un sorbo de café.

\- Gracias Robert. – Responde con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

ACTO 2

Después de terminar su café y luego de revisar la contestadora toma una chaqueta que estaba colgada y se la lanza a Makoto.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga con ella? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Por si tienes frio – Responde colocando su arma en el correaje – Baja la temperatura después del mediodía.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Es eso o serás la primera en estrenar un calabozo en mi gestión – Responde con un tono burlón

\- ¿No me dejaras ir? – Pregunta Makoto con seriedad.

\- Por el momento no, además no tienes documentos, dinero y no sabes a donde ir, eres mi responsabilidad ahora.

\- No sé qué decir – Responde Makoto sonrojada.

\- No digas nada. Debajo del mostrador hay un termo tómalo y cuando esté listo el café de la cafetera cárgalo y saldremos. Tengo que ver unas cosas y ya estaría listo. – Dice Robert caminado a una de los escritorios.

Makoto ve el termo y a su lado encuentra unas fotos viejas enmarcadas, levanta la vista y ve que era un joven Durán con una bella joven, ambos con un cachorro que supo que era Ganimedes, detrás de ellos había una pequeña, pero acogedora cabaña. Vuelve a levantar la mirada y Robert estaba terminado las cosas por lo que deja la foto donde estaba. Toma el termo, sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirige a la pequeña cocina del destacamento. Lo carga con café y mira en la alacena, para su sorpresa solo había latas de comida de perro y comida para hidratar.

\- No es sano, pero me evito cocinarme. – Dice Robert.

\- Lo siento no quise – Responde Makoto cerrando rápidamente la alacena.

\- No te preocupes, con permiso - Ella se corre y de la alacena inferior saca un paquete de magdalenas. - ¿Te gustan?

\- No lo sé, no las probé aun. – Responde Makoto con una sonrisa.

\- Mas tarde con el café las probaremos, se las compro a un colega en la frontera, parece que los vecinos tienes mejores snack que aquí.

\- ¿Va a ser una vuelta larga? – Pregunta Makoto llenado el termo con café.

\- Es posible, además tengo que recorrer un poco la frontera y ver que todo siga como hasta ahora, después veremos.

\- Ya está el café - Dice Makoto poniendo la tapa.

\- ¡Bien salgamos!

Tras dejarle una lata de alimento al perro deja el cartel en la puerta y cierra con llaves. Suben a camioneta y tras unas cuadras salen del pueblo por uno de los caminos menos transitados. Condujeron varias horas, casi sin hablar, ella estaba contrariada por lo sucedido y él pensaba como poder sacarle información, y más aún, saber quién es verdaderamente.

Cerca del mediodía, Durán detiene la camioneta en el camino y baja seguido de Makoto.

-¿Recuerdas algo? – Pregunta Robert parándose delante del cráter, ella se para al lado de él y ve la profundidad.

\- Debo decir que no, pero debe haberme dolido la caída. Además… ¿Como llegaste aquí, es un camino horrible, pareciera que casi nadie lo usa? Digo por lo desmejorado que esta. – Aclara Makoto mirando el camino.

\- Si es un camino feo, pero debo andar por los caminos. Al final de este camino – Señala con la mano uno de los senderos – viven dos ancianos, no tienen teléfono ni luz ni nada, así que al menos dos veces a la semana paso y les llevo los víveres que necesitan, por aquel otro sendero vive Perro Loco Dave, un hombre que tiene cerca de 50 canes y si bien no es muy amigable me interesa saber si está vivo. Así que esa es la respuesta, estaba recorriendo la zona y en medio de la tormenta apareciste.

\- ¿Te cause algún percance? – Pregunta mirando el cráter.

\- Si hubiera sido unos segundos más, habrías caído encima de mí. Y eso sí que habría dolido.

\- No sé cómo pude terminar aquí… ¿Tan poderosa es la guardiana de la puerta? - Dice claramente pensando en vos alta.

\- ¿La guardiana de la puerta? – Pregunta Robert sorprendido.

\- Cuando pueda demostrarte lo que soy en realidad, te aclarare todo.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora, cuál sería el inconveniente?

\- Creerías que estoy loca, este no es mi lugar, es todo. - Dice incomoda mientras se da la vuelta.

\- Si no me dices no podre ayudarte. – Responde con sinceridad sacándose la gorra de la cabeza y pasándose la mano por la nuca.

\- Es que yo... – Makoto ve dentro del cráter un reflejo en el fondo. Inmediatamente comienza a descender y llega hasta donde estaba el reflejo, Durán llega a su lado y ve cuando desentierra lo que parecía un cristal verde. - ¡Gracias al cielo aquí está! – y con ambas manos se lo lleva al pecho.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunta Duran observando a Makoto y al Cristal.

\- Lo que me llevara a mi lugar y veras la verdad. - Da unos pasos para atrás y levanta el cristal. Cierra los ojos y queda inmóvil, los abre sorprendida de que no funcione. - ¿Que le sucede, porque no funciona? – Dice extrañada con los ojos llorosos.

\- Tranquila Makoto, sea lo que sea funcionara cuando deba - Dice Robert al ver que derramo unas lágrimas.

\- Es que no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo una obligación, un deber que cumplir. – Explica preocupada.

\- Tranquila, hagamos lo siguiente... Si es cierto lo que dices te ayudaré en lo que pueda, y cuando estés lista me dirás lo que te paso.

\- Gracias... No sé como agradecerte.

\- Por lo pronto te quedaras en la dependencia, así te tendré vigilada y nadie estará hurgando en tus asuntos.

\- ¿Que dirá la gente? – Pregunta impaciente.

\- Que eres una prima lejana o una vieja amiga y que te quedaras unos días.

\- ¡Gracias Robert!

El toma su hombro para darle apoyo y ambos salen del cráter. Tras subir a la camioneta ella seguía viendo el cristal tristemente. Robert toma el termo del asiento trasero y el paquete de magdalenas, los pone al medio.

\- ¿Me lo permites? - Ella duda unos segundos y se lo entrega, no mira del derecho y del revés - Es muy bonito, suerte que lo recuperaste. ¿Es muy especial para ti? ¿No?

\- Al igual que el bolígrafo son importantes para mi misión.

\- Ya funcionara. Por lo pronto, tomemos algo antes de continuar. – Dice tomando el termo que estaba detrás del asiento.

Ellos toman unas tasas de café y comen las magdalenas, aunque a gusto de Makoto sabían a plástico. Unos minutos después ella levanta la mirada y como observando a través del grueso follaje seriamente dice.

\- Sería bueno que nos apresuremos, una fuerte tormenta va a caer en unas pocas horas. Asegura la joven.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Pregunta Robert sacando la cabeza a través de la puerta del vehículo, observando que el cielo estaba despejado.- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, ya verás. – Responde con confianza.

Sin discutir salió despacio con el vehículo. Para sorpresa de alguacil a los 15 minutos comenzó a nublarse el cielo y para las dos de la tarde parecía casi de noche.

\- Deberías trabajar para el canal del tiempo, eres más exacta que ellos - Asegura Robert al ver unas gotas en el parabrisas.

\- Es un don. - Responde con una sonrisa.

Luego de transitar despacio y con precaución dado que se veía muy poco el camino por la tormenta, llegan al pueblo, casi al final de la calle, que no serian más de seis o siete cuadras, llegan al consultorio médico donde atendió a Makoto. Robert apaga la camioneta y le dice.

\- Aguárdame unos minutos que ya vuelvo.

Ella le responde con una sonrisa y antes de bajar de la camioneta ve como ella sacaba la piedra y se la quedaba viéndola. El alguacil entra y al llegar a un escritorio toca una campana que estaba delante. Unos segundos después aparece una doctora, la misma que habría atendido a Makoto en un principio. Puntualmente la única medica de la ciudad desde que se jubilará su padre años atrás.

\- Hola Robert. ¿Qué haces a esta hora? – Pregunta dejando unos papeles en el escritorio.

\- No mucho Jenny en realidad venia a recoger la ropa de Makoto, si está seca, claro.

\- Si lo está, por cierto ¿Que has averiguado? - Pregunta dejando su delantal blanco en una percha.

\- No mucho, tiene una historia extraña, pero no parece estar loca ni ser peligrosa, pero quiero ver si puedo ayudarla. – Responde apoyándose en un escritorio.

\- ¿La llevaste a tu recorrida? – Pregunta Jennifer sacando la ropa de un modular delante del escritorio.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? – Pregunta sorprendido.

\- Es un pueblo chico, una forastera es llamativa, y aun mas con el único policía del pueblo.

\- No podía dejarla en el calabozo o encerrada en la oficina. – Aclara Robert.

\- Lo sé, pero la gente ya está hablando, si piensas ayudarla di que es una amiga o... tu prima. – Sugiere la joven doctora dándole la ropa en una bolsa de papel.

\- Si ya se lo había dicho... ¿Quieres cenar?

\- Dame unos segundos, cierro la puerta trasera y voy. – Responde tomando un juego de llaves.

\- Te espero afuera. - Dice Robert caminado hacia la puerta.

Robert se sienta rápido en el vehículo debido a la copiosa lluvia que caía.

\- Traje tu ropa – Dice dándole la bolsa.

\- Gracias. - Abre la bolsa y siente un delicado perfume a lavanda - Que delicioso aroma, quien se encargo de esto...

\- Fui yo - La doctora entra rápido por la puesta trasera y se acomoda, estrecha su mano - Hola soy Jennifer Rosetti.

\- Encantada - Respondiendo el saludo - Soy Makoto Kino.

\- Tendrás que cambiar eso Rob, por lo menos si será tu prima.

\- ¿Cambiar qué? - Pregunta Makoto sorprendida.

\- Para que no llames la atención te harás pasar por mi prima, hasta que soluciones las cosas.

\- Gracias Robert, no sé qué decir - La doctora finge tos - y gracias a usted también señorita Jennifer.

\- Por nada, pero solo Jennifer.

El trió se dirigen hacia el restorán del pueblo y tras saludar a algunos parroquianos toman asiento en una de las esquinas. La iluminación era pobre pero acogedora. Tras pedir el plato del día, Robert se dirige al baño y quedan las jóvenes hablando.

\- Bien… entonces no eres de aquí y no puedes decir de dónde vienes. – Comienza la joven doctora.

\- Por el momento no puedo, no sabría como explicártelo… lo siento. – Responde Makoto apenada.

\- No sé lo que habrá visto Robert, pero también me llamas la atención, cuando te cure, sanaste en cuestión de horas y eso es imposible, al menos para una persona normal. - Aclara Jennifer.

\- Eso tampoco puedo explicarlo – Responde por lo bajo – Pero espero terminar con esto rápido y dejar de traerles problemas.

En ese momento ingresan al lugar un par de cazadores furtivos de un pueblo cercano, los cuales ya habían tenido problemas con Durán y algunos vecinos. Pidieron una cerveza aun sin el consentimiento de la dueña del lugar.

\- ¡Dame la maldita cerveza bruja gorda! – Dice el primero de bigote ancho

\- ¡No es forma de hablarle a una mujer patán! – increpa Makoto poniéndose de pie casi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres… - se acerca desafiante y la toma del rostro- me parece que me divertiré contigo?

\- ¿Tú crees? – Responde Makoto mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

Ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes ella toma la mano del cazador y con un poco de fuerza pone de rodillas al violento y cuando el compañero se acerca a ayudarlo con una cuchilla en la mano sale del baño Robert y coloca su arma en la cabeza.

\- No te lo aconsejo Macoy… - Monta su revólver – Déjalo en el piso. Y tú de pie – Dirigiéndose al que tenía reducido la joven.

Este último se pone de pie acatando la orden del alguacil, da unos pasos y se da vuelta rápidamente para golpear a Makoto creyéndola desprevenida, esta esquiva el golpe y tras sujetar con su mano derecha el gira su cuerpo y hace caer al sujeto volviendo a girar y dejándolo con su brazo haciendo una perfecta palanca en su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres que saque la basura? – Pregunta Makoto con una sonrisa a Robert.

\- ¿Por qué no? Molly abre la puerta por favor, los caballeros se retiran. – Dice Robert a la dueña del lugar sin bajar el arma que apuntaba a Macoy.

Rápidamente la dueña fue hasta la puerta para evitar que se produzca algún daño, mientras que Makoto levanta al cazador aun haciendo palanca y al llegar a la puerta esta le da un fuerte empujón haciendo que caiga de cara al barro, mientras que el otro sale caminado de mala gana.

-Esto no quedara así Duran…

\- O queda así o terminas encerrado un largo tiempo, es tu decisión, además no están en condición de amenazar a nadie, mas aun si una joven saca al gorila de tu hermano sin mucho esfuerzo – Finaliza Duran guardando su arma en la funda.

Ambos cazadores se retiraron de mala gana y tras algunos insultos salieron en su camioneta, Robert gira a ver a Makoto y pone su mano en su hombro con evidente preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien Makoto?

\- Si no te preocupes, no son tan rudos. – Responde mostrándose un poco más relajada.

Al entrar al lugar todos miraban a Robert y especialmente a Makoto, sin decir nada, ante lo cual Robert da un paso adelante y tratando de no errar con lo que diría comenzó.

\- Bien no pensé que sería así, pero les presento a mi… amiga… del ejército… Abi O`Brian, pero le dicen Makoto. – Ante la presentación de Robert ella hace una reverencia a los presentes a modo de saludo y desde el fondo de las mesas la doctora se pasa la mano por la frente y la cabeza negando lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Entonces Abi hoy serás mi invitada – Dijo Molly la dueña del local – Un gusto ver a una jovencita que sabe cómo manejar a esos patanes.

\- Puede llamarme Makoto, es mi… apodo señora – Responde amablemente.

Como casi todos los presentes eran oriundos del lugar interrogaron a Robert como nunca había nombrado a su amiga, a lo cual tras sacarse de encima lograron llegar hasta la mesa donde los esperaba Jennifer.

-¿Tú… amiga… Abi O´Brian? – Dice Jennifer sarcásticamente. – Es tan creíble como mi gusto por la carne de res.

\- No se me ocurrió otra cosa delante de casi la mitad del pueblo, además tú sugeriste que la haga pasar por mi prima.

\- Si pero lo pensé y te sugerí que fuera tu prima, cuando lo dijiste que era tu amiga del ejercito no supe que era más creíble, me di cuenta de que era una mala idea. – Finaliza Jennifer tomando su vaso de agua de la mesa.


	3. Chapter 3

ACTO 3

Tras cenar dejaron a Jennifer en su casa y ellos volvieron a la oficina del alguacil. Dejaron las camperas y Robert le dice donde está el baño para asearse mientras chequeaba un par de cosas del trabajo. Mientras Makoto toma un baño, él chequea el mail, ya que en la mañana le había mandado uno a su amigo en el FBI con los datos que le habría aportado la misteriosa joven. La respuesta decía "… no hay nada en migraciones o en algún registro criminal en el sistema… en una semana recibiré la contestación de un colega que trabaja en la embajada estadounidense de Japón… Atentamente Fox" también hacía referencia a la familia y saludos personales. - En una semana sabré si existe o no. - Pensó. Mientras terminaba un recalentado café, acomodo un viejo sofá que estaba en su despacho con unas cobijas y almohada para poder dormir.

\- ¿Dormiré ahí? - Pregunta Makoto cambiada y con una toalla en el cuello.

\- Es para mí, acompáñame, es al fondo. - Robert sale del despacho seguido por Makoto hasta el fondo de la dependencia donde había una puerta que decía Archivos.

\- ¿Voy a dormir en un depósito? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- No, en mi departamento. – Abre la puerta dejando ver una agradable habitación con una cómoda cama, un placar y un televisor apoyado sobre unas cajas. – Se que no es un (Hotel) 5 estrellas, pero estoy cómodo al menos.

\- Perdón no quise ofenderte, pensé que en realidad... – Intenta retractarse Makoto.

\- Era un archivo, en realidad lo sigue siendo, debajo de la televisión como veras esta el archivo de la Oficina del Alguacil de Copeland - Finaliza Robert solemne.

\- Gracias, pero no prefieres dormir aquí y yo en el sofá. – Pregunta Makoto.

\- No te preocupes, no me va a matar unas noches allí, además de seguro mañana venga alguien a saludar, así que es mejor de esta manera.

\- Gracias Robert, por todo, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, trata de descansar. - Ella cierra la puerta y el da unos paso, vuelve y golpea la puerta, siendo abierta al instante como si no se habría despegado de la puerta.

\- ¿Si Robert? - Pregunta ruborizada.

\- Disculpa, solo que olvide esto... - Da un paso hacia Makoto y se inclina un poco quedando a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza al tener a Robert tan cerca. – Descansa – Al ver bien, ve que en la mano tenía un fusil y como vino se retiro a su despacho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Makoto no había sentido algo así por un hombre, estaba muy pendiente de sus obligaciones con la Reina, el Rey y la Pequeña Dama, que no salía del palacio. Estaba confundida y sabía que no podía sentir nada por el alguacil de aquel pueblo, porque tarde o temprano debía volver a Tokio Cristal. Se acostó a dormir y si bien tardó un largo rato, logro conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto Robert se acostó en el duro sofá. Trato de dormir, pero pudo hasta entrada la madrugada. En sus pensamientos estaban la inocente mirada de Makoto antes de dejarla en la habitación.

En la mañana Durán se despierta se levanta como puede, tras sonar su espalda, sale del despacho y ve a Makoto y a Jennifer sentadas en un escritorio en la guardia con una caja de donas y café fresco.

\- Buen día dormilón, les traje algo fresco para desayunar. – Dice Jennifer.

\- Buen día chicas... ¿Qué le paso a este lugar? – Pregunta extrañado.

\- Lo limpie a fondo, se ve que la limpieza no es tu área de trabajo. – Responde Makoto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta buscando su reloj.

\- Las 8:30, en un rato me voy a abrir la clínica. – Responde Jennifer mirando su reloj.

\- Bien... ¿Que trajeron? - Dice Robert levantando la caja.

\- En realidad solo el café – Responde Jennifer. – La alcaldesa te dejó las donas. Estaba agradecida por no haber roto el restaurante anoche.

\- ¿Anoche estaba la alcaldesa en el restorán? - Pregunta Makoto sorprendida.

\- No Mako, Molly es la alcaldesa, recuerda que somos un pueblo muy pequeño. - Aclara Jennifer.

\- Voy al lavado, ya regreso. – Dice Robert tomando una dona para el camino.

Mientras se retiraba Robert, Makoto noto que Jennifer lo miraba distinto, por lo que entendió que ella estaba de mas.

\- No quiero… molestar entre ustedes - Comienza apenada - Cuando pueda me iré se aquí. - como respuesta Jennifer ríe con ganas.

\- No, no hay nada entre nosotros, fuimos novios en la preparatoria, pero no paso más nada, solo somos buenos amigos ahora. – Aclara Jennifer tomando un sorbo de café.

\- Tus ojos dicen lo contrario, si me permites. - Dice Makoto con cuidado.

\- Es un gran hombre. Cambio mucho después de que perdió su casa. – Recuerda Jennifer.

\- Me pareció ver una foto de una cabaña, estaba con una joven. – Dice Makoto.

\- Era yo, hace unos años, fue antes de que terminemos, me fui a la universidad y el quedo solo. – Suspira Jennifer – Estuvo unos años en el ejército y por lo que se no volvió igual.

\- ¿Y su casa? - Pregunta intrigada.

\- Se destruyo durante una tormenta, un gran árbol cayó encima... Solo conservo algunas cosas... – Toma un sorbo de café – Por eso tomo este empleo, vive aquí, no se distiende en lo más mínimo y dudo que vuelva a construir la cabaña.

\- ¡Qué pena! No parece que tuviera problema. – Dice Makoto afligida.

\- No te lo va a decir, además se ve que le interesa ayudarte, es la primera vez que lo veo mentir... Y como sospechaba no es bueno para hacerlo – Larga una carcajada y deja el café en la mesa – Es más recuerdo que...

En ese momento regresa Robert cambiado, toma una taza de café y se sienta entre las señoritas.

\- Veo que interrumpo - Dice Robert suspicazmente.

\- En lo más mínimo. Ya me tengo que ir a abrir la clínica. Los espero para almorzar. - Dice la doctora llevándose su café.

Makoto se levanta y trae una tasa limpia para Robert, se sienta y toma un poco más de café.

\- Se ve que no dormiste muy bien que digamos. – Pregunta Makoto.

\- Me dormí tarde, no lograba conciliar el sueño. – Responde Robert bebiendo un poco de café.

\- Me paso lo mismo, pero tienes una cama muy cómoda.

\- Por cierto, en unos minutos salgo a realizar una recorrida, al mediodía estaré aquí. ¿Te podrás quedar un par de horas sola? – Pregunta Robert dando otro sorbo de café.

\- Si claro, no va a haber problema, además soy tu "amiga del ejército", no tu compañera.

\- Es cierto, pero eres fuerte y sabes pelear. – Admite Robert.

\- Hace años que aprendí, además siempre tuve esta fuerza, así que la uso cuando la necesito.

\- Ya veo, aunque debo admitir que me preocupe cuando salí del baño y te vi con ese gorila.

\- Era fácil, lo que es imponente es esa arma que llevas. – Dice Makoto apuntando con un dedo al arma de Robert.

\- Si, es una de las armas más grandes que vienen en su estilo – Él saca el revólver, quita las municiones y se la ofrece.

\- No gracias, no me gustan las armas. – Dice Makoto rechazando el revólver.

\- ¿Has tenido una en las manos? - Pregunta Robert con seriedad.

\- Bueno… no, en realidad esto no es normal en Japón, casi no se ve a la policía armada.

Robert toma la mano de Makoto y le coloca el arma y la deja en su mano. Ella la mira ve el peso y con una leve sensación de satisfacción se la devuelve.

\- Lo ves, no hacen nada, recuerda, "No hay que tenerle miedo a las armas, sino al que las usa". – Dice Robert mientras carga su arma y la guarda.

Continúan dialogando unos minutos más y al terminar su café sale a realizar su recorrida.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estamos en la recta final, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y agradezco sus Reviews. Por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autora y los uso solo para fines de entretenimiento.

ACTO 4

Pasaron unos meses y a estas alturas Makoto se encontraba cómoda con el pueblo donde había caído. Seguía esperanzada con recuperar sus poderes y regresar a Tokio Cristal. Mientras Robert seguía con sus tareas en el pueblo, este había adoptado a Makoto como una más. Se llevaba bien con todos y en especial con Jennifer y Molly, a quien ayudaba en la cocina y enseñado platos nuevos. Se podría decir que se había convertido en una ciudadana más de Copeland.

Desde su llegada en el pueblo sucedieron extraños eventos, los cuales involucraban animales muertos, perros y algunos siervos. Todos estaban desgarrados por un animal salvaje, a lo cual Robert descarto que fuera un oso, si lo fuera estaría comido y no solamente asesinados. Estos hechos pasaban cada un par de semanas y no lo menciono con Makoto para no preocuparla, pero aun así Robert sospechaba que tenía una relación con su inesperada invitada.

En la noche del 5 de diciembre del 99, Makoto estaba esperando a Robert en la Oficina del Alguacil mirando televisión. Había estado todo el día allí y no había hablado con su amiga Jennifer desde la noche anterior. Cerca de las seis de la tarde recibe un llamado por teléfono, y como era habitual los llamados eran pocos y sencillos, los cuales retransmitía a Robert.

\- ¡Oficina del alguacil! – Contesta Makoto con seriedad.

\- _Por favor, vengan al restauran de Molly, hay un inconveniente_... – Dice la vos de una mujer y la conversación se corta.

Rápidamente toma su campera y el handy con el cual se comunicaría con Robert mientras ella se dirigía a pie hasta el local que estaba cerca. Su preocupación fue que Robert no contestaba. Llego rápidamente ya que el restorán estaba a escasas cuatro cuadras. Cuando llega ve que las luces estaban apagadas y la camioneta de Robert estacionada detrás. Preocupada pero decidida entra por la puerta delantera al oscuro local, siente ruido de gente, cuando alguien le toca el hombro, por reflejo y tención lo toma por el brazo lo traba por la espalda y lo arroja contra la pared. En ese momento se encienden las luces y estaba casi todos los conocidos del pueblo con un cartel de feliz cumpleaños y confeti, contra la pared estaba Robert con cara de dolor y sorprendido por la reacción de ella le dice.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto!

\- Perdón... – Ella lo suelta, acomoda su campera y le da un golpe en el brazo. – ¡No vuelvas a asustarme! – Lo abrasa y le da un beso en la mejilla. – Gracia por recordado. – Finaliza con sinceridad.

Se miran unos segundos cuando Jennifer se acerca tosiendo a darle las felicidades.

\- ¡Felicidades Makoto! – Dice la médica dándole un obsequio.

\- Gracias Jennifer, y gracias a todos, pensé que sería un día más – Responde emocionada.

\- Fue idea de Robert, lo viene planeando desde la semana pasada y todos colaboramos un poco – Dice Molly trayendo una torta de cumpleaños.

\- ¡Gracia a todos, gracia enserio! – Responde con los ojos inundados.

Pasaron el resto de la noche festejando y disfrutando de la celebración. Después de la medianoche se habían ido casi todos. Por lo que terminaron saliendo en la camioneta de Robert. Dejaron a Jennifer en su casa y ellos siguieron por un camino hacia la montaña.

\- ¿Donde vamos Robert? – Pregunta Makoto al ver el camino.

\- Te quiero enseñar algo. – Responde seriamente.

Sin preguntar mas y tras un rato de manejo por los caminos llegan a un claro que daba a un acantilado. Desde el se podía apreciar el pueblo, y la extensión del bosque. Todo estaba bañado por una hermosa luz de Luna dejado todo con un brillo plateado. Makoto se reconfortó al ver la Luna llena y pensó en sus amigas. Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla a lo cual Robert limpio con su mano.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Makoto, te trae malos recuerdos? – Pregunta Robert con suavidad.

\- No es eso, por el contrario, me recuerda a mis amigas, mi lugar, los extraño tanto... Pero... – Responde con nostalgia.

\- ¿Pero qué Makoto? – Pregunta el Alguacil acomodándose en su asiento.

\- Pero me gusta estar aquí en este pueblo y... Me gusta estar… contigo... – Responde ella y lo mira a los ojos ruborizada.

Robert no supo que contestar por lo que solo hiso lo que sentía su corazón. Acaricio el rostro de Makoto y se acerco lentamente, temiendo ser rechazado se detuvo a unos centímetros y finalmente la beso. Se besaron por largo tiempo bajo la luz de la Luna. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato hasta que decidieron regresar a la oficina. No hubo más palabras, ya no las necesitaban, sentían que las palabras serian efímeras, solo sentían que ese momento no existía otra cosa más que el uno para el otro.

En la mañana Robert despierta solo en su cama, extrañado pensó que todo había sido un sueño, miro en rededor la habitación y sabía que ya no era la misma. En ese instante ingresa Makoto con una bandeja con café y algunas galletas en un plato, se sienta a su lado y le da un beso en la boca.

\- ¡Buen día dormilón! – Dice Makoto sonriente.

\- Buen día hermosa. – Él sonríe – Pensé que estos meses habían sido un sueño. – Se acomoda en la cama.

\- Para mí lo son - Responde Makoto y lo besa nuevamente.

Ambos desayunan en la cama, luego Robert se retira para hacer su habitual tarea y Makoto va a ver a Jennifer para ayudarla en un par de cosas como había tomado costumbre a esas alturas.

A partir de entonces, tanto Makoto como Robert, estaban felices y radiantes y muchos ya empezaron a sospechar que eran algo más que amigos. Unos semanas más tarde pasaron la navidad justo a sus amigos en el pueblo. Fue un periodo muy especial para Makoto, ya que dudaba por primera vez en su vida de su deber y se acostumbraba a la idea de permanecer en aquel alejado pueblo.

En la noche de fin de año y bajo una gran tormenta salieron juntos a ver un llamado en la casa del Loco Dave, el cual aviso que faltaban varios de sus perros, que de por si Robert sospechaba como podía llegar a encontrar a los perro, pero más le extraño que fuera el propio Dave que le solicitara ayuda temeroso. Tras recorrer la zona no dio con el Loco Dave y el camino los llevo a donde encontró a Makoto. La tormenta mermo un poco y Robert ve la hora por lo que detiene la marcha de la camioneta y le dice a Makoto.

\- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! – Dice Robert.

\- ¡Feliz año! – Responde Makoto con un beso en la boca.

\- Sabes… - Comienza Robert nervioso – Estuve pensando como decirte…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Makoto con una sonrisa.

\- … ¿Qué harías si no pudieras volver a donde perteneces? – Continúa Robert nervioso.

\- No lo sé, no lo he pensado… tengo la esperanza de volver. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Cuestiona Makoto extrañada.

\- Es difícil lo que te voy a decir…– Makoto levanta las cejas – ¿Te casarías conmigo? – y del bolcillo saca una pequeña caja con un sortija y la abre mostrando una sortija de oro con una esmeralda. Makoto se ruboriza y observa la sortija con una sonrisa, luego lo mira a Robert, este sin que responda la saca de la caja y se la coloca en el dedo anular, le toma ambas manos y la mira a los ojos. – ¿Y bien? – Continúa tímidamente.

\- Yo…

Un golpe sacude la camioneta y ambos salen de su fascinación, miran hacia afuera y ven una sombra a través de los destellos de los relámpagos, una sombra de más de dos metros que golpea nuevamente la camioneta haciendo que está casi se volteara, quedándose amenazadora detrás de esta. Robert reacciona y toma su rifle de asalto, cuando abre la puerta ella toma su mano y dice.

-¡No lo hagas! - Suplica Makoto asustada.

-¡Quédate adentro! – Ordena Robert cerrando la puerta tras él.

Robert dispara a la figura varias veces sin que le haga daño alguno. Mientras cambia su cargador, esta le da un golpe el cual lo arroja varios metros de distancia. Desesperada Makoto abre la guantera y toma un pistola de bengalas, sale bajo la lluvia y le dispara por la espalda cuando estaba cerca de Robert.

La bestia cambia de dirección y Makoto supo que era la misma que había combatido junto con las otras Sailors en el futuro y la causante de que terminara en el pasado. Da unos pasos y Makoto saca su cristal e intenta transformarse sin éxito. Desesperada se prepara para lo peor cuando Robert dispara desde el piso con su revólver. La bestia absorbe los disparos sanando instantáneamente, esta observa a la asustada chica que aun sostenía su cristal paralizada por la situación. En ese momento un gran destello purpura ilumina el lugar y se escucha una vos de una mujer.

-¡GRITO MORTAL¡

Un rayo desintegra a la bestia. Detrás del brillo aparece una mujer de larga cabellera verdosa de tez morena y vestida como lo estaba Makoto hace unos meses. En su mano llevaba un báculo plateado con un cristal purpura en la punta. Inmediatamente ella va a ver a Robert el cual estaba mal herido en el piso, una gran herida atravesaba su pecho y perdía mucha sangre. Detrás de Makoto la Sailor del Tiempo le dice.

\- ¡Debemos regresar Júpiter! – Ordena la mujer con seriedad.

\- ¡Plut! Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el pueblo. – Le pide Makoto desesperada.

\- Nos están esperando. – Explica la Sailor calmadamente.

\- ¡NO! ¡No hasta que él este a salvo, no puedo dejarlo aquí Setsuna! – Dice Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ve si tienes que… - Dice Robert dolorido – No te preocupes por mí. - Dice acariciando su rostro.

\- No te voy a dejar así, no te rindas. – Respondo Makoto llorando acariciando su rostro. – No te quiero perder, Te amo.

-Y yo a ti… – Responde Robert y se desmaya ante la desesperación de Makoto.

\- ¡Ayúdame! – Ordena Makoto a Plutón. Esta ayuda a cargarlo en el asiento trasero la camioneta. – ¿Dime que sabes manejar, yo nunca aprendí a hacerlo? – Pregunta desesperada.

\- Si claro, pero dime donde, no sé donde estamos. – Responde Guardiana del Tiempo.

Makoto le indica el camino hasta la clínica de Jennifer. Cuando llegan Makoto le explica que fueron atacados por un oso, aunque esta nunca había visto lesiones de este tipo. Pero al ver que eran más graves de lo que podía atender pidió un helicóptero sanitario para trasladarlo hasta el Hospital General de condado.

El helicóptero tardo aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar y en medio de la confusión del pueblo Plut se acerca Makoto y le dice con seriedad.

\- ¡Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora!

Makoto asiente con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente a Robert que estaba preparado para salir en el helicóptero.

\- ¡Cuídalo! – Suplica Makoto dando un abraso a Jennifer.

\- ¿Te irás ahora? – Pregunta Jennifer sorprendida.

\- No te lo puedo explicar. Solo te pido que lo cuides… - Derrama unas lágrimas y sale junto con Sailor Plutón por la puerta trasera de la clínica mientras el helicóptero comenzaba su descenso en el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras Makoto veía como se ascendía el helicóptero con su amado la guardiana de la puerta abre el portal de tiempo hacia su mundo. Ella da la espalda y respira profundo sabiendo casi con seguridad que quizás no lo volvería a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el final... espero poder tener tiempo para escribir otro mas, por ahora el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo libre, aunque lo haya escrito y corregido entre guardias.

ACTO 5

Detrás de la Puerta estaban sus amigas las cuales se preocuparon al verla cubierta en sangre, y más aun al ver su tristeza. Esta se abraso a Usagi y lloro un largo rato sin que pudiera decir palabra. Un rato después tras bañarse y descansar un poco habla con sus amigas, pero no dice nada de su relación sentimental con Robert, aunque lo sospecharon al ver la sortija en su mano y el desanimo en su mirada. La Reina recupera el Cristal de Makoto con el Cristal de Plata y ella vuelve a ser Sailor Júpiter, aunque a ella ya porco le importaba. La semana siguiente ella regresa a su palacio en la órbita de Júpiter y allí se mantuvo varios meses, solo salía por cuestiones oficiales y protocolares, las cuales una ves terminadas regresaba rápidamente. Se sentía mejor así, le costaba mucho mostrarse en público, aun peor con sus amigas a las cuales se le dificultaba ocultar su tristeza.

En su mente solo pensaba en Robert, como estaría, si se había recuperado, si fue feliz. Todas preguntas que no podía responderse. Una tarde sumida en su depresión recibe la visita de Sailor Mercury. Sorprendida por su llegada la invita a tomar algo con una muy forzada sonrisa. Tras varios intentos por parte de Ami por saber que le pasaba a su amiga esta le confiesa su pesar.

\- Esto me sucede – Ella saca el anillo que le había dado Robert la noche de su partida lo tenía celosamente guardado en una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello – Me enamore de un gran hombre, como pocas veces me ha pasado… – Responde con nostalgia – me propuso matrimonio y no pude contestarle por culpa de esa bestia… no lo sé, si no hubiera aparecido Setsuna en ese momento estaríamos muertos, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué Makoto? – Pregunta Ami tomando la mano de Makoto al verla derramar unas lágrimas.

\- Pero habríamos… muerto juntos al menos… - Responde con la vos quebrada.

\- No digas eso Makoto, aquí te queremos y no nos gustaría que te pase nada, no tienes idea cómo estuvimos desde que desapareciste, principalmente la Reina. Usagi no paraba de buscarte. No puedes decir eso.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste que cuando perdimos a Neflyte y a Zoycite? – Ami baja la vista – Hacia mucho que no me pasaba esto… pero… yo… tengo una obligación con la Reina y con ustedes… - Dice a sí mismo como para darse ánimos mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.

\- … ¿Y si hablas con la Usagi? – Pregunta Ami.

\- No puedo molestar a la Reina con estas cosas. No sería apropiado. – Se justifica Makoto.

\- Habla con Usagi, está muy preocupada por ti, la chicas también. Es nuestra amiga, lo entenderá, estoy segura. – Dice Ami con una sonrisa. Makoto mira el anillo con detenimiento y luego a Ami.

\- Lo intentare Ami. Iré a hablar con Usagi.

Al día siguiente Makoto se presenta ante la Reina en el salón del Trono del Palacio de Tokio Cristal. Camina con determinación y tras respirar profundo se presenta.

\- Mi reina – Dice Makoto haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Nos permites Endimión? – Dice la Reina y el Rey se retira con una reverencia. – Ven Makoto, hablemos…

Ambas van a un salón con una gran mesa de cristal. Makoto le dice todo lo sucedido en el pasado, con Robert y de su propuesta de casamiento. Usagi escucho todo el relato y la contuvo en algunas ocasiones en las cuales se quebraba en llanto. Más tarde entran el resto de sus amigas y entre todas logran levantar el ánimo de Makoto. Charlaron varias horas hasta que la cena fue servida. Luego de esta la Reina Serenity llama a Makoto y juntas caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, y llegan hasta el final de este. Usagi la mira frente a la puerta y le dice.

\- Entonces Makoto… ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo? – Makoto se queda sorprendida con la pregunta. – Solo tienes que elegir que hacer.

\- No sé qué decir Usagi, yo… tengo una obligación contigo y con el reino. – Responde Makoto conteniéndose.

\- Es simple Makoto, detrás de esta puerta podrás ir de nuevo con Robert, es tu elección. – Makoto pasa su mano por la puerta, un gran conflicto latía en su interior.

\- ¿No sé hacer? – Dice Makoto confundida.

\- Escucha a tu corazón – Aconseja Minako acercándose.

\- Sabes que no confió en los hombres, pero este es especial para ti – Dice Rei.

\- Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás. – Dice Ami.

\- Solo recuerda – Dice Usagi con seriedad – Cuando estés allá decide si te quedas en el pasado o regresaras aquí, es tu decisión.

\- Pero Usagi, tengo una responsabilidad contigo, con ustedes – Mirando a sus amigas – No puedo.

\- Si puedes. – Usagi respira profundo y continua- Te relevo de tus obligaciones. Ve, busca tu felicidad. – Finaliza con una forzada sonrisa

\- ¡Vamos ve tras él! – Le alienta Ami.

\- ¡Gracias Usagi! – Responde Makoto abrazándola. – ¡Gracias amigas! – Las otras también la abrazan.

Usagi golpea la puerta y detrás de esta aparece la guardia de la puerta – Llévala donde te diga y dale una de tus llaves para que regrese cuando quiera.

\- Si mi Reina – Responde Sailor del Tiempo con una reverencia.

\- Recuerda Makoto, cualquiera sea tu decisión la aceptaremos gustosas. - Dice Usagi con una sonrisa conteniendo la emoción en sus ojos.

Makoto se para delante de la puerta mira hacia atrás y ve a sus amigas, respira profundo y da un paso hacia adelante y la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Plut la guía hasta un punto y le entrega la llave. Makoto la toma pero la guardiana del tiempo no la suelta.

\- Perdona por esto y por haber tardado tanto en encontrarte. – Plut suelta la llave una vez dicho eso.

\- Por el contrario, te lo agradezco, sin ti no lo hubiera conocido. – Da unos pasos en la dirección indicada y aparece en las afueras del pueblo, más precisamente en el lugar donde conoció a Robert.

Camino un largo rato hasta el pueblo, en el camino pensaba como decirle, como estaría, los nervios no la dejaban concentrarse.

Al entrar al pueblo le dio la impresión que no era el mismo. Camino hasta el café de Molly ya que allí estaba estacionada la camioneta del Alguacil y miro por la ventana expectante. Dentro vio a Jennifer y de espaldas al alguacil del pueblo con un pequeño niño en brazos ambos sentados en una mesa riendo alegremente. Con un dolor punzante en su pecho decidió irse y no molestar, no ser una carga del pasado para la feliz pareja. Se fue llorando hasta donde había llegado, muy a su pesar pensó que al menos él pudo seguir con su vida. Cuando llega a su destino, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, encuentra a un hombre con un sobretodo y una gorra, apoyado en un bastón. Decidió ocultarse y esperar, unos segundos después comenzó a llover. Oculta observo al hombre con detenimiento, mientras este miraba al cielo expectante, pero había algo que le resultaba familiar. Cuando este se da la vuelta Makoto supo quién era y salió lentamente de su escondite. Este sorprendido se acerco con dificultad pero con felicidad y con fuerza le dio un abrazo, fue tan fuerte que pudieron sentir que sus almas se unían en el.

\- Creí que no te volvería a ver. – Comienza Robert emocionado.

\- Yo también... ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? – Pregunta exultante de felicidad.

\- Por esto – Robert saca el bolígrafo de Makoto que estaba como nuevo. – Al verlo brillar supe que volverías.

\- Pero en la cafetería te vi con Jennifer y un niño. - Cuestiona confundida.

\- Es el nuevo alguacil, el hijo de Molly que regreso al pueblo y tomo mi puesto, tiene un niño pequeño y Jennifer cuida de él. ¿Pensaste que yo...? - Ella lo abraza nuevamente con fuerza.

\- ¡Regrese por ti Robert! – Interrumpe Makoto con sinceridad.

\- ¿Esta vez te quedaras? – Pregunta Robert expectante.

\- Antes tienes que saber quien soy – Ella da unos pasos hacia atrás y saca su cristal – ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE JÚPITER!

Makoto se transforma en Sailor Júpiter y Robert se acerca y la besa sin que dejar que hable.

\- No me importa quién eres, de donde o de cuando, simplemente te amo y nada lo va a cambiar. – Responde Robert sinceramente.

\- Pero... No pertenezco aquí y tú tienes tu vida, no sería justo – Dice Makoto apenada.

\- Lo dejaría todo por ti... ¿Y… qué decidiste? – Pregunta sacando la cadena del cuello de Makoto.

\- ¡Que Sí! Yo también te amo y lo dejaría todo por ti. – Responde la Sailor con sinceridad.

Robert le coloca el anillo en la mano y se besan un largo rato.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – Makoto lo mira sorprendida - ¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona Makoto.

\- Si te quedaras aquí conmigo o me voy a tu mundo, se que tienes una responsabilidad como una de las Sailor Scout junto a tus amigas en Tokio.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – Pregunta Makoto sorprendida.

\- Unos días después que llegaste hice algunas llamadas y contacte con un amigo del FBI y este con la policía de Tokio y me hablaron de que son sospechadas de ser guerreras clandestinas con poderes sobrenaturales.

\- ¿Entonces entenderás mi responsabilidad? – Pregunta Makoto.

\- Sí ¿Pero deberías tener 16 años no ser una mujer como eres? – Cuestiona Robert y Makoto ríe.

\- ¡Muy bien hecho oficial! – Dice Makoto poniendo sus brazos en jarra - Pero de donde vengo tengo 324 años. – Robert queda boquiabierto.

\- Entonces me iré contigo, si estas desacuerdo. – Afirma Robert.

\- ¿Y tu vida aquí? ¿Tus amigos, tu mascota? – Cuestiona Makoto.

\- Vivo solo, a Gali lo cuida Jennifer, además deje una carta hace tiempo. Esperando irme contigo a donde sea. No quiero perderte de nuevo, no me lo perdonaría. – Responde con sinceridad acariciando su rostro, Makoto no supo que decir y solo lo abrazo un rato.

\- ¿Entonces me acompañaras al futuro? – Pregunta Makoto tímidamente.

\- Hasta el fin del universo de ser necesario. – Asegura Robert

\- ¿Vas a recoger alguna pertenecía? – Pregunta Makoto.

\- No, ahora que estoy contigo no necesito otra cosa.

Makoto saco su llave ante la atenta mirada del ex Alguacil, tras recitar unas palabras el túnel del tiempo se abrió y ambos ingresaron. Tras caminar tomados de la mano, encuentran a la guardiana de la puerta, esta les abrió el paso al palacio y del otro lado estaban sus amigas esperándolos.

Hubo una gran celebración ese día y meses más tarde contrajeron matrimonio. En la fiesta estuvieron todas las Sailor Scout, Chibiusa llevo los anillos de boda y la Reina entre lágrimas bendijo su unión. Makoto estaba vestida con un bellísimo vestido de novia que ella misma había confeccionado y Robert con un traje que el mismísimo Rey Endimión en persona mando a hacer. Mientras la fiesta continuaba las cuatro princesas y la Reina se juntaron en uno de los balcones del palacio

\- ¿Ahora qué tienes a tu príncipe que harás? – Pregunta Rei desanimada.

\- Viviré al máximo este sueño. – Responde Makoto con una sonrisa

\- Por cierto… ¿Tenía amigos como él en el pasado? – Pregunta Minako.

\- ¡Por favor Minako, contrólate! – Reprende Ami y todas rieron.

\- Lo importante es que estemos unidas y seamos felices. – Dice Usagi. – Por cierto, en el palacio de la Luna te esperan para tu Luna de miel. – Agrega guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

\- ¡Gracias Usagi! - Dice Makoto abrazándola.

En ese abrazo todas recordaron cuando eran jóvenes guerreras con sus respectivos sueños y esperanzas. Estuvieron un instante hasta que Endimión se presento para invitar a la Reina a bailar. Todas regresaron a la fiesta y festejaron hasta que los recibió el alba. Antes de retirarse y como es la vieja costumbre, Makoto arrojo el ramo de novia. Todas saltaron para tomarlo en particular Minako, la cual solo logro empujarlo hacia arriba y cayó más atrás en las manos de Michiru, la cual miro a Haruka que se ruborizo como nunca nadie la había visto y todos rieron.

El tiempo continúo su curso y tanto Robert como Makoto aprovecharon esta oportunidad única para ambos. Estuvieron juntos en varias penurias y muchas aventuras. Recordados como Sailor Júpiter, la más feliz de las Sailors Scouts y el Principe de Ganimedes, como lo había bautizado Makoto, el Guardián de su Corazón, estuvieron juntos hasta el final de sus tiempos, recordados como la historia de amor que atravesó el tiempo y el destino que perduro por más de un milenio.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y les agradesco enormemente sus comentarios y apoyo. Espero poder escribir algo mejor en el futuro, de seguro con Jupiter como protagonista. Desde ya hasta luego y GRACIAS!


End file.
